User blog:Happyhopeful24/ok so i wrote a SA fanfic in case it doesn't go through here it is
reilin | coffeeshop/reincarnation/soulmate au | it's bean nice to see you again meilin is the daughter of a famous military general turned buisnessman who's running for congress. she's also a hipster with a caffeine addiction. one day she goes to a starbucks and meets a cute barista/cashier who looks familiar... (meilin and rollan are the meilin and rollan from the books in a past life who are also soulmates) "Oh crud, I'm late!" Meilin muttered to herself as she exited the car. One would think the daughter of a famous former military general turned entrepreneur and famous businessman running for congress would be more prepared when it came to university. One would also expect her to not be tripping over floral Doc Martens as she speedwalked to the nearest Starbucks. Meilin usually preferred a little indie coffeeshop/bookshop, but when class was beginning in a few minutes and you pulled an all-nighter, you made do with what was closest. Meilin stumbled into the cafe and quickly got in line. The coffee shop was messy and the floor was sticky. Mielin wrinked her nose in digust. She was never going to Starbucks again. 2 minutes later, it was her turn to order. "Hi, can I get a Grande Americano with soy milk and no sweetner? My name's Meilin." she hurridly requested as she dug through her wallet for a $10 bill. "That'll be $7.65." Meilin's hard brown, nearly black, eyes met the soft brownish-amberish ones of the guy taking her order. For a moment, Meilin saw him in strange clothes, a green cloak of all things, and a falcon on his shoulder. They stood by a huge silver and gold tree. Meilin snapped out of the strange... vision and realized she was staring. She quickly looked away, handed the cash over and waited impatiently for her coffee. As she put her wallet away, the long sleeve of her denim jacket slide to reveal the tattoo on the back of her hand. Her eyes widened as she rewinded her thoughts. "Wait, $7.65..." She whipped her head up so quickly that she almost got dizzy. The guy was gone. Meilin silently freaked out. Was he her... soulmate? The old stories her father told as a child flashed into her head, and her eyes filled with tears. Her father was all the way in China, and Meilin was in the US. She was so far apart from her father... "Grande Americano for Meilin?" a voice pulled Meilin from her thoughts. It was the guy from earlier. Was he actually her soulmate? Before Meilin could ask, her smartwatch buzzed and reminded her she had 5 minutes to get to class. "T-thanks." was all Meilin was able to choke out before she ran to the buisness class she didn't really want to attend, but she'd promised her father she'd take. With 30 sconds left before class started, Meilin collapsed into her usual seat. She took a sip of the coffee, which was nowhere as good as her preferred spot. She was never going to Starbucks again. But she saw a messily scribbled message on the side of her cup. It's bean nice to see you again, soulmate. Call me. (phone number). Perhaps Meilin could be persuaded to go to the Starbucks once more. so yay! i could just leave this here, or i could add onto it. i think i'll write a sequel. mods, please let this through. Category:Blog posts